


Single Parents

by Evergade



Series: Hijack June Week 2017 [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade
Summary: Merida a donné un œil au beurre noir à Anna Arendelle ainsi qu'un coup de poing, elle l'a mordu et a donné un coup de pied au surveillant qui était venu l’arrêter. Et je serais vous, j'irai m'expliquer avec le tuteur d'Anna pour éviter qu'il porte plainte, avait dit le principal.Maintenant, il comprenait mieux pourquoi. Monsieur Arendelle était très grand, très musclé et très en colère.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Series: Hijack June Week 2017 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675285
Kudos: 4





	Single Parents

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks, Cressida Cowell et Williams Joyce. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci.

-Tu as fait quoi ? Cria Jack

-On s'est battu, pas de quoi en faire un drame…

Son père passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, outré alors que Merida finissait sa pizza le plus tranquillement.

-Comment ça a tourné comme ça ?

-Rien. Elle m'énervait, Anna. Elle s'est mise à pleurer, en histoire, ils l'ont fait sortir de la classe et quand je l'ai croisé, à la récré, elle pleurait toujours. Je lui ai dit d’arrêter de pleurer et de se comporter en femme. Kristoff s'est emmêlé, et ça a fini en baston.

-Tu as conscience de la gravité de la situation.

-Ça va, c’est rien C'est pas comme…

-Non, ce n'est _pas_ rien ! Demain tu iras voir ces deux gosses, et tu iras t'excuser.

-Ouais…

-Merida Frost, promets-le.

-Okay, je te le promets.

20h plus tard.

-Exclu ? Cria presque Jack, sidéré.

-Oui monsieur, fit le principal. Merida a donné un œil au beurre noir à Anna Arendelle ainsi qu'un coup de poing, elle l'a mordu et a donné un coup de pied au surveillant qui était venu l’arrêter.

Jack fusilla sa fille du regard alors qu'elle admirait les toiles accrochées.

-Pendant combien de temps ?

-Trois jours. Et je serais vous, j'irai m'expliquer avec le tuteur d'Anna pour éviter qu'il porte plainte.

Le principal lui tendit le billet d'exclusion et Jack le prit en le remerciant. Il attrapa sa fille par le poignet.

-Ça, tu vas me le payer !

Il la tira dehors.

-Ça va, papa, tu peux me lâcher !

-On en reparlera quand tu arrêteras d'agresser les gens !

-Tiens, grogna-t-elle, v'là l'aut' pleurnicharde !

Jack leva la tête et vit une jeune fille de quinze ans avec une tresse défaite sur les deux, un œil au beurre noir, des griffures sur la joue et la lèvre en sang. Dès qu'elle vit Merida; Anna se cacha derrière son père.

-Alors, ça t'amuse de m'balancer ? J'vais t'donner une bonne raison d'chialer !

-Eh, tu te calmes, fit Jack en l’attrapant par le col et en la faisant reculer.

-Alors c'est vous son père ?

Pour la première fois, Jack regarda l'autre adulte. ''Je serais vous, j'irai m'expliquer avec le tuteur d'Anna pour éviter qu'il porte plainte'' avait dit le directeur. Maintenant, il comprenait mieux pourquoi. Monsieur Arendelle était très grand, très musclé et très en colère.

-Vas-y, Papa, laisse moi la défoncer !

Jack ira en arrière et dit entre ses dents.

-Tu te calmes tout de suite, ou tu peux dire adieu à ton portable, la télé, tes cours de tir à l'arc et à ton arc !

-Vas-y, c'est pas juste ! C'est elle qu'a commencé !

-Merida, excuses toi.

-Non.

-Merida.

-Pff, j'chuis désolé, dit-elle sans aucune conviction. C'est bon, je peux y aller ?

Elle lui piqua les clés de voiture et sortit sur le parking, laissant son père avec monsieur Arendelle et sa fille. Jack soupira.

-Écoutez, je suis vraiment désolé pour…

-Anna !

Un garçon blond arriva en courant et la jeune fille sourit

-Ça va ? J'ai appris ce qui c'était passé… Oh… Bon-Bonjour M'sieur.

-Kristoff, fit Monsieur Arendelle, la voix dure.

Il regarda sa fille.

-Tu reviens dans cinq minutes, d'accord ? On ira aux urgences, ensuite.

Anna sourit et dès qu'elle fut assez loin, Jack parla.

-Envoyez-moi tous les frais d’hôpital, je suis vraiment désolé pour ma fille, elle est tellement incontrôlable, je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse, mais je n'arrive pas à la calmer, je pensais que les cours de tir à l'arc l'aideraient mais…

Il s’arrêta pour respirer.

-Je crois savoir que ce n'est pas la première fois qu’elle se bat.

-Non. Non, malheureusement. J'en sais rien, j'ai tout essayé. Je sais que je suis un père lamentable, mais…

-Et elle en dit quoi, sa mère ?

-Elle lui envoie une carte par an pour son anniversaire. Et jamais à la même date.

Jack se laissa tomber contre le mur en se passant la main sur le visage, soudainement très fatigué.

-Je suis désolé de ce quelle a fait à votre fille.

-C'est pas ma fille. C'est la sœur d'une amie à moi. Elle… Leurs parents sont morts quand Anna était toute jeune et Elsa a eu sa garde. Mais elle est partie en expédition dans le Nord et on m'a confié sa garde, en attendant qu'elle revienne.

-Et quand est-ce qu'elle revient ?

-Il y a cinq ans.

Jack se sentit encore plus minable.

-Bon dieu, elle n'a pas besoin que m'a taré de fille s'en prenne à elle en plus.

Il soupira.

-Bon, écoutez, envoyez-moi tous les frais d’hôpital. Et disons, vendredi soir, venez dîner à la maison. Merida s'excusera auprès d'Anna. Des excuses sincères, cette fois.

-Vous sentez pas obligé…

-Non, j'y tiens, s'il vous plaît.

-Bon d'accord. 19h ?

-C'est parfait.

Jack lui tendit la main et l'autre homme la serra.

-Au fait, c'est quoi votre nom ?

-Jack. Jack Frost.

-Hiccup Haddock.

-À vendredi.

T'as fait quoi ? Cria Merida.

-Je les ai invité à dîner et tu en profiteras pour t'excuser auprès d'Anna.

-De cette pleurnicheuse ? Jamais.

-Et tu sais pourquoi elle pleurait ?

-Parce qu'elle sert à rien ?

-Parce qu'elle n'a jamais connu ses parents et que sa sœur, la seule famille qui lui restait est porté disparut.

-Wow.

Depuis trois jours, ce fut la première fois que Merida se calma.

-J'savais pas, je te le jure !

-Je ne pense pas que beaucoup de gens soient au courant. Alors, s'il te plaît, excuses toi vendredi.

-Okay, souffla-telle. Ils vont vraiment venir ?

-Oui. Et je veux que tu sois la plus sympathique possible.

-D'accord, dit elle, et Jack su qu'elle était sincère.

-Merci chérie.

Il attrapa le courrier et lui tendit la carte d’anniversaire de sa mère.

-Tiens, cette fois elle a mis la bonne date. Juste avec six mois de retard.

Elle la jeta sans même l’ouvrir. Jack soupira. En même temps, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

Quand vendredi soir arriva, Jack se sentait nerveux, comme il l'avait rarement été. Il allait recevoir monsieur et madame Haddock, et il avait mis deux jours à choisir le menu. Il voulait tout faire pour s'excuser, avait sorti son chéquier pour payer les frais d’hôpital d'Anna et avait pris son après-midi pour cuisiner. Il avait demandé à sa fille à écrire une lettre d'excuses qu'elle avait apprise par cœur pour la réciter auprès d'Anna.

Et quand la sonnette retentit, Jack essayait vainement d'essuyer ses mains moites pour cacher sa nervosité alors que Merida ouvrait. Il l'a rejoint devant la porte d'entrée et constata tristement qu'Anna restait derrière son tuteur.

-Entrez, je vous en prie, dit Jack.

Monsieur Haddock et la jeune fille entèrent et donnèrent leur manteau. Jack les posa sur le porte manteau tandis que sa fille les conduisait au salon. Quand il les rejoint, un silence gêné s'installa. Merida attrapa la main d'Anna qui pâlit. Jack ne manqua pas le froncement de sourcils de monsieur Haddock

-Bon, quand c'est près, tu nous appelles ? On sera dans ma chambre.

-Merida… Gronda Jack.

-T'inquiète, dit sa fille sur un ton assuré. Je veux juste lui montrer ma chambre. Je lui ferais rien, promit.

Anna jetait des coups d’œils désespérés à son tuteur alors qu'elle était entraînée dans la chambre de la rousse. Monsieur Haddock grogna :

-Si elle fait quoi que ce soit…

-Promis, je vous laisse les morceaux, jura Jack. Mais je la tuerais en premier.

Il souffla.

-Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

-Je ne dis pas non.

-J'ai du whisky, du vin rouge, du rhum, de la vodka et des bières.

-Une bière, je conduis, après.

Jack hocha la tête et sortit deux bières du frigo. Il allait sortir les verres quand Monsieur Haddock lui dit que ce n'était pas la peine. Jack les conduisit au salon et ils s’installèrent sur le canapé. Il ne savait pas pour son invité, mais l'argenté était particulièrement mal à l'aise.

Il essaya d'entamer la conversation :

-Vous n’êtes pas venu avec votre femme ?

Monsieur Haddock faillit s'étouffer avec la mousse.

-Pardon ?

Jack pâlit en pensant qu'il avait dit une bêtise. Peut-être que c'était un sujet sensible, peut-être que sa femme était morte, ou qu'elle était partie, comme lui. Peut-être que…

-J'ai jamais été marié.

-Excusez-moi, c'était indiscret.

''On doit passer pour une famille de gros tarés'' pensa tristement l'argenté.

-Vous pouviez pas savoir. Il n'y a que moi et Anna.

-D'accord.

-Et vous ? Votre femme ?

-Partie quand Merida avait cinq ans. Elle voulait une pause et visiter l’Égypte. Et finalement, elle a envoyé les papiers du divorce et a fait le tour du monde.

-Sympa.

-Comme vous dites.

-Je comprends mieux le caractère de votre fille.

-Ne m'en parlez pas.

Jack soupira en avalant une autre gorgé de bière.

-Elle ne tient pas en place, elle a le même caractère volcanique que sa mère. J'essaye de faire le maximum pour elle, mais… Ça devient compliqué plus elle grandit.

Monsieur Haddock fit tourner sa bière dans sa main, songeur.

-C'est ça, les enfants. Surtout quand on les élève seul. Anna est... Elle est très fragile. J'essaye de la prévenir contre ce qui pourrait lui arriver, mais… C'est pas évident.

-Ouais, fit Jack en buvant une gorgée.

Il entendit le minuteur depuis la cuisine, et s'excusa auprès de monsieur Haddock. Il se leva et sortit sa tarte du four et monsieur Hadock s'assit autour de la table de la cuisine, le regardant faire.

-Et vous faites quoi, comme boulot dans la vie ?

-Je suis sculpteur sur glace.

Monsieur Haddock haussa un sourcil.

-C'est pas quelque chose qu'on entend tous les jour.

-J'ai un atelier juste derrière la maison. Et ce n'est pas plus mal que ça ne soit pas très répandu comme métier, ça me fait plus de clients. Et vous ?

-Vous connaissez la boutique de sport, sur la place ? C'est la mienne.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui. Je l'ai reprise derrière mon père.

-D'accord. MERIDA !

Sa fille et Anna arrivèrent et s'installèrent à table. Monsieur Haddock s'installa à côté de sa fille et Jack posa l'entrée sur la table avant de commencer à servir tout le monde. L'ambiance autour du repas fut étrange. Monsieur Haddock et Jack ne parlaient pas mais Merida et Anna semblaient s'entendre comme de vieilles copines, comme si quelques jours avant, Merida n'avait pas frappé Anna.

Juste avant le dessert, elle se leva et s'excusa auprès d'Anna pour sa conduite déplorable, pour le harcèlement qu'elle lui faisait. Elle expliqua que ce n'était pas une conduite à avoir, qu'elle avait honte, surtout quand elle voyait à quel point Anna était gentille. Jack vit Monsieur Haddock serrer la mâchoire quand elle mentionna le fait qu'Anna n'avait plus de sœur. Sa tirade dura près de cinq bonnes minutes et quand elle se rassit, le rouge aux joues, Anna lui serra la main et la remercia avec le sourire. Pendant le dessert, elles rigolaient encore plus entre elles et Monsieur Haddock et Jack parlait encore moins. Quand elles eurent fini, Monsieur Haddock ouvrit la bouche pour parler, probablement pour dire à Anna de ramasser ses affaires pour partir, mais les deux jeunes filles partirent en rigolant dans la chambre de la rousse.

Monsieur Haddock soupira et Jack lui proposa une autre bière. Ils la burent dans le canapé et une autre ensuite, et une autre, et une autre, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrêtent de les compter, en essayant vainement de combler le silence jusqu'à ce que Monsieur Haddock parle.

-Regardez nous, si c'est pas pathétique.

-À qui le dites-vous…

-Vous avez quel âge ?

-34 ans.

-J'en ai 36. On devrait faire la fête, non ? Un vendredi soir. Sortir, rencontrer des gens…

-Je ne suis vraiment pas près de rencontrer quelqu'un, grogna Jack.

-Pourquoi ?

-Me suis fait larguer.

-Tout le monde s'est fait larguer.

-Je me suis fait larguer par la femme que j'aimais, auprès de laquelle j'avais pris des engagements jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, avec laquelle j'avais eu une fille. Et du jour au lendemain Pffft ! ''Je veux aller découvrir l’Égypte, je te promets, je reviens !'' Mon cul oui… Elle n'imagine pas ce que ça fait… De rester derrière. De se sentir tellement mal, tellement… Diminué. Je sais pas ce que j'ai fait de mal, putain, en plus. J'essayais d’être un bon mari, de subvenir à tous ses besoins… Pff… Vous avez de la chance, vous. Ne vous mariez jamais.

-Ça risque pas, je suis gay.

-Hein ?

-Je suis gay. Et même si c'est possible dans certains états, j'ai autre chose à faire. Anna et la boutique me prenne tout mon temps. J'ai autre chose à foutre que de courir les boites de nuit pour trouver un mec.

-Pff… Je ne sais même plus à quand remonte la dernière fois que je me suis envoyé en l'air.

-Vous avez couché avec quelqu'un depuis que votre femme est partie ?

-Non.

-Bah déjà, ça fait au moins dix ans.

-La vache, siffla Jack.

-Ouais. Et j'crois que j'ai sauté personne depuis que j'ai Anna, donc ça doit faire...

Monsieur Haddock ricana, clairement plus étanche.

-J'crois même que ça remonte à la mort de mon père. Quand j'avais vingt ans. Putain, ça fait plus de quinze ans que j'ai couché avec personne…

-On a vraiment une vie de merde.

-C'est clair.

-J'vous ressers ?

-Volontiers. Vous avez pas un truc de plus fort ?

-Si. Whisky?

-Vodka, plutôt. J'SUIS UN VIKING !

Dans la chambre de Merida, les jeunes filles soupirèrent.

-J'crois qu'ils ont trop bu.

-Tant mieux, dit Anna. Hiccup en a vraiment besoin.

-Ouais, mon père aussi. Et comme ça, tu dors ici.

Anna sourit.

Un gros boum venant du salon se fit entendre et Merida soupira.

-Attends, je vais voir.

Elle prit son téléphone, histoire d'avoir de quoi faire chanter son père la prochaine fois qu'il lui taperait sur le système et alla vers le salon. Devant ce qu'elle vit, elle revint dans la chambre, blanche comme un linge.

-Ça va ? Demanda Anna.

-Y'a nos parents entrain de s'embrasser sur le canapé…

Anna haussa les épaules.

-Je savais qu'Hiccup était gay, ma sœur me l'avait dit. Mais ton père…

-Mon père, il l'est pas ! Enfin, j'ai rien contre ça, mais mon père est pas gay ! Il a été marié. Bon, okay, ma mère s'est barré, du jour au lendemain sans rien dire… Bon, présenté comme ça, aussi... Enfin, au moins, on est sûr qu'on aura pas de petit frère ou petite sœur.

Anna rougit.

-Et s'ils finissent ensemble, on aura chacune gagné une sœur.

Merida sourit.

-Ça, ça serait chouette.

Six mois plus tard :

-Tu as quoi ?

-J'ai été exclu, trois jours, lâcha Merida.

-Mais… Mais pourquoi ?

-Y'a ce gars débile qui se moquait d'Anna. Alors je lui ai dit d'arrêter ou je lui cassais les dents. Et il a pas arrêté.

Jack soupira devant la franchise de sa fille. Il se tourna vers son compagnon.

-Dis-lui quelque chose, toi.

Hiccup soupira.

-File-moi un coup de main pour ranger les courses, dit-il à la rousse.

Jack repartit vers la maison, clairement désabusé.

-Okay, fit le brun en s’asseyant dans le coffre. Qu’est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-J'l'ai d'jà dit, y'a ce mec débile qui se moquait d'Anna.

-À quel propos ?

-Il lui a dit qu'elle servait à rien, que c'est pour ça que sa sœur l'avait abandonné.

Hiccup soupira, énervé. Mais Merida n'avait pas fini.

-Et il s'est moqué de toi aussi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

-Il a parlé de toi et Papa. Je sais pas comment, mais y'a des gens qui le savent, au lycée. Pour vous deux. Et il a rigolé avec ça… Et ça m'a gonflé… Et… Je sais bien que ça se fait pas de taper les gens, mais…

Hiccup soupira, sachant qu'était arrivé l'un des moments dans sa vie qu'il redoutait tant.

-Écoutes, je sais que la situation avec ton père… Le fait qu'on soit ensemble, ça n'est pas facile...

-Nan, ça je m'en fous. Sérieux, je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux depuis… Depuis toujours. Mais quand les gens commencent à se moquer de vous… Vous faites de mal à personne, vous vivez vot' vie dans vot' coin. Et personne ne devrait avoir à y redire. Mais il s'en est pris à Anna, il lui a balancé tout un tas d'horreur…

-Il y a d'autres façon de répondre à ce genre de remarque. Déjà tu pourrais les ignorer.

-Mais ça marche jamais, ça.

-Je peux t'assurer que si. T'imagine pas le nombre de surnoms débiles auxquels j'ai eut droit quand j'étais plus jeune. J'étais tout petit et tout chétif. J'avais droit à ''Hiccup l'inutile'', ''la crevette qui parle''. Quand j'ai perdu ma jambe, ça c'est transformé en ''tiens v'la guibolle'', ''le bancale'' et quand ils ont su que j'aimais les garçons… Ça a été une horreur. Un jour j'en ai eu marre et j'ai été voir mon père. C'était plutôt de genre à croire en la force brute, mais il était d'une grande sagesse parfois et il m'a dit que jamais je ne pourrais empêcher les gens de parler. Je devais les laisser faire et faire comme s'ils n'existaient pas. Et ça a duré une semaine ou deux, après. Mais ils ont finis par aller emmerder quelqu'un d'autre. Merida, tu auras toujours affaire à des abrutis comme ce mec. Mais la réponse la plus intelligente, ce n'est pas de lui rentrer dedans, même si ça fait du bien. Là tu es jeune, et tu t'en tires avec une exclusion. Dès que tu seras majeure, ce sera la prison. Et qui protégera Anna si tu es enfermée ?

Merida ne dit rien, songeuse mais Hiccup sut qu'elle réfléchissait.

-Et à la limite, le prochain qui cherche des crosses à Anna, tu lui dis ''Eh, tu connais Machin ? C'est à cause de moi qu'il mange avec une paille. Tu veux finir comme lui ? Je pense pas qu'il y aura beaucoup de candidat.

-Mouais… Marmonna Merida en souriant.

-Bon, si ton père te demande, fit Hiccup en se levant et en attrapant un sac de courses, je t'ai engueulé et je… Je t'ai pris ton téléphone pendant deux semaines.

Merida lui donna son portable.

-Je le récupère quand ?

-Ce soir. Je vais l'emmener au restaurant, et je laisserais le téléphone dans le placard à chaussette de notre chambre. N'oublies pas de le remettre quand on rentre, okay ?

Elle sourit et attrapa un sac de courses à son tour. Lorsqu'elle rentra, elle fit semblant d'être énervée et alla dans sa chambre en maugréant. Son père la regarda faire et Anna, qui faisait tranquillement ses devoirs alla rejoindre la rousse. Hiccup rentra le dernier sac de courses et aida son compagnon à les ranger.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

-Je l'ai engueulé en lui disant que ce n'est pas bien. Il ne faut pas qu'elle recommence. Et je lui ai pris son portable, ajouta-t-il en le sortant de sa poche.

-Mouais…

Jack ne sembla pas convaincu et retourna à la vaisselle. Hiccup enlaça son amant de dos et lui embrassa la nuque.

-Hey, ça te dit qu'on aille au restaurant, ce soir ? Histoire de fêter notre anniversaire.

Jack soupira, pas vraiment dupe et se retourna dans ses bras ?

-Ouais. Et tu vas encore planquer son téléphone dans le tiroir pour qu'elle aille le récupérer quand j'ai le dos tourné.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Hiccup, sérieux, tu lui as dit quoi ?

-Qu’il y avait d'autres façon de faire, je lui ai conseillé d'ignorer tous les gens qui se moqueraient d'Anna, tout en la protégeant quand même et que le prochain qui lui casserait vraiment les pieds, elle n'avait qu'a lui rappeler ce qu'elle avait fait au gars à qui elle a cassé les dents aujourd'hui.

Jack soupira.

-Chéri, continua Hiccup, ta fille est un chevalier en armure à la rescousse des opprimés. Ses méthodes ne sont pas… Conventionnelles, certes, mais elle est comme ça. Et je ne pense pas que tu la changeras.

Jack soupira, cette fois plus posément.

-Bon, j'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai faite.

Merida et Anna sortirent de la chambre. Jack vit parfaitement que sa fille faisait semblant d'être énervée.

-Bon, on mange quoi, ce soir ?

-Vous, ce sera pizza, dit Jack. Vous avez droit à une chacune, pas plus.

Il rendit son téléphone à sa fille.

-Tiens. Ça t'évitera de fouiller dans les chaussettes.

Elle le prit en jetant un regard inquiet à Hiccup. Son père soupira.

-Je ne veux plus que tu te battes.

-C'est promis, je ferais des efforts dit-elle sincèrement. Et si ça marche, je veux bien essayer de les ignorer, comme a dit Hiccup.

Jack soupira et le téléphone sonna, l’empêchant de répondre. Il décrocha, fronça les sourcils et tendit le téléphone à Merida.

-C'est ta mère.

La rousse leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa le combiné.

-Quoi ?… Ouais… J'ai cours… Nan… Nan, ça serait pas sympa. Écoutes, on a pas besoin de toi okay ? Alors restes là où t'es et fout nous la paix. Merci. Appelle plus jamais.

Et elle raccrocha. Devant les regards interloqués, elle dit :

-Quoi ? Elle parlait de revenir à la maison !

Jack pâlit.

-Hein ?

-J'te préviens, dit sa fille, si elle vient, moi je me casse. Sérieux, on a pas besoin d'elle.

-Merida, fit Hiccup, c'est quand même ta mère…

-Ouais, beh, je t'ai déjà toi, j'ai Papa, et j'ai une petite sœur en prime. Pas besoin d'une mère qui m'abandonnera encore à la moindre occasion en plus.

Le téléphone sonna de nouveau et elle décrocha, ignorant les regards à la fois choqués et émus des trois autres.

-Et, vas-y, tu vas pas nous foutre la paix ? … Ah pardon, je vous ai pris… Vous voulez quoi ? … Oui elle est bien là… Oh…

Merida pâlit et regarda Anna. Elle lui tendit le téléphone d'une voix blanche :

-Ta sœur, pour toi.


End file.
